In general, electronic devices may have a document making function and also obtain various documents through the Internet. The document making function may be performed through a keypad, and also performed in the form of cursive script through an electronic pen. Further, the made document or obtained document may be stored with a name for the document made by a user or stored in a preset form.
The electronic devices may display a stored document in a preview form according to a request from the user. For example, a method of previewing content of the document in an electronic device in which writing is possible uses a method of previewing a preset image or displaying a first page of the corresponding writing content as a preview image.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.